


Научить щеночка новым трюкам

by yoojin8237



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Оседлание, Поза 69, Потеря девственности, Современность, первый раз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojin8237/pseuds/yoojin8237
Summary: Эрен не особо понимает весь этот шум вокруг секса. Райнер хочет это исправить.Колледж АУ
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, past Eren/Armin, past Reiner/Bertholdt
Kudos: 11





	1. Девственник в футболке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teach a Dog New Tricks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054303) by [saekimchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekimchi/pseuds/saekimchi). 



— Я принес полотенце и сухую одежду, — Райнер положил бесформенную кучу вещей на тумбу «под гранит». Вся ванная наполнена паром; из-за яркой шторки ( _«Они называются «Титаны», по-моему, довольно крутые, да?» — жалобно протянул Бертольд_ ) парень услышал, как Эрен уронил шампунь себе же на ногу.

— Епт... Извини и спасибо, Райнер. Извини, что ворвался к тебе вот так. Не могу поверить, что я попал под дождь как последний идиот.

— Хей, ничего страшного. Лучше, что ты пришел сюда, а не болтаешься не пойми где, — рассмеялся Райнер. — Хочешь чего-нибудь? Чай, кофе, какао?

— Какао! — несмотря на напускное и нахально-хвастливое изображение из себя крутого парня, Эрен никогда не скрывал перед Райнером своей одержимости сладким. Довольно мило.

«Эрен сам по себе довольно милый», — предательски и далеко не в первый раз проскакивает в голове парня, пока он кипятит молоко в сотейнике. Они знакомы с детства, с тех самых пор, как Эрен переехал в соседний дом; Райнеру тогда было четырнадцать. Эрен был нескладным вспыльчивым недо-подростком, который почему-то тут же приклеился к Райнеру, словно пиявка. Не то чтобы тот был против — Райнер часто брал на себя роль старшего брата — но в пубертат это часто ставило его в опасное положение. Не было ничего братского в том, как Райнер смотрел на Эрена, растянувшегося с блестящей от пота, обнаженной грудью на полу летом, потому что кондиционер сломался. Не было ничего братского в том, как Райнер склонялся ближе положенного, пока объяснял алгебру. И, конечно же, не было совершенно ничего братского в чуть ли не ежедневных снах, где были они вдвоем и почти (или совсем) никакой одежды на них.

Райнер поставил две дымящиеся кружки на кофейный столик и, вздохнув, плюхнулся на диван, устало потирая переносицу. Краем глаза он замечает рюкзак Эрена, без учебников и тетрадей, а потому развалившийся печальной кучей на полу. Он помогал Эрену с учебой еще со средней школы, и теперь, когда они оба учатся в колледже, ничего не изменилось. Эрен все так же не понимает ни математику, ни естественные науки, Армин теперь слишком умный, чтобы объяснять «по-простому», а Райнер до сих пор не может сказать Эрену «нет».

— Где Берт? На очередном свидании с Энни?

— Ага, он-, — Райнер смотрит в сторону ванной и давится своей же слюной.

На Эрене футболка Райнера. Что вполне логично, ведь Райнер сам положил ее на тумбу в ванной. Нелогично Райнер поступил, забыв, что он и выше, и шире, забыв проанализировать, как эта футболка будет смотреться на Эрене. Как она будет спадать с одного плеча, и как сильно она оголит ноги парня, и как легко будет, представить, что на нем нет нижнего белья-

Райнер так сильно облажался. Эрен смотрит с замешательством в глазах, и тому приходится откашляться, выдавливая небрежную улыбку.

— Извини, что-то в горло попало. Да, он повел ее на какой-то новый фильм, хотя Энни очень агрессивно заявляла, что не хочет это смотреть. А потом его, как обычно, заставят заняться чем-нибудь другим. Вообще без понятия, как работают их отношения.

Эрен рассмеялся и плюхнулся рядом на диван, хватая кружку с оскалившимся, лохматым монстром на ней ( _«Вот этого зовут Атакующий Титан, круто выглядит, правда?» — с тревогой в голосе сказал Бертольд_ ) и сделал первый глоток горячего шоколада.

— Гораздо вкуснее, чем у Микасы, — сказал он, и Райнер хохотнул.

— Я же уже объяснял, она готовит на воде, а я на молоке, — ответил он, поднося к губам свою кружку ( _«А вот это Бронированный Титан, мне показалось он чем-то похож на тебя?» — Бертольд выглядел как нашкодивший щенок в ожидании наказания_ ) и осторожно подул.

— Ого, да ты у нас какао-сноб? — подкалывает Эрен, и только горячие жидкости в их руках не дают Райнеру столкнуть парня на пол.

— Эй, если хочешь пить эту поносную жижу, которую тебе варит Микаса...

— Нет-нет, у тебя лучше, — Эрен тут же пошел на попятную, крепко обхватывая кружку, словно Райнер мог бы попытаться ее отобрать. Он улыбается, и его чертовски длинные ноги подтягиваются к груди, а футболка Райнера опасно задирается, оголяя кожу бедер, и...

— Господи, Эрен, ты специально пытаешься выглядеть посексуальнее?

Эрен зашелся в жутком кашле, выплевывая все изо рта обратно; ковер от разлитого какао спасло только чудо. С застывшей на лице неживой улыбкой Райнер хлопает друга по спине и как сквозь воду слышит собственный смех и вопрос, все ли в порядке, хотя сердце Райнера заходится в бешенной барабанной дроби.

_Я проебался. Проебался. О Господи, я охуеть, как проебался, держи лицо, Райнер, посмейся, я проебался..._

— П-посексуальнее? — хрипит Эрен с таким красным лицом, что странно, почему от него не начинает идти пар. — Райнер, ты, блин, придурок, нельзя ни с того ни с сего говорить такие вещи-

— А как я мог промолчать? Это почти универсальная аксиома, что чужая футболка сделает тебя раз в десять сексуальнее. Особенно когда она такая большая, — отвечает Райнер, легко ухмыляясь. Эрен, похоже, впервые замечает, как сильно обнажена его кожа, и поспешно натягивает подол рубашки на ноги. — Да ладно тебе, Эрен, я просто прикалываюсь. Ты что, всегда ведешь себя как смущенный девственник, когда тебя называют сексуальным? — какие, нахрен, барабаны, в груди Райнера самый настоящий отбойный молоток.

— А что если так и есть! — громко объявил Эрен. — Это же, ну, не стремно, да? Просто я никогда не интересовался таким, я... — он умолк, заметив растерянное выражение на лице Райнера.

— Я же пошутил, Эрен, — мягко начал Райнер. — То есть, ты действительно...?

— Да, я девственник, — пробормотал Эрен, смотря в упор только на свои колени.

— Но вы же встречались с Армином?

— Всего пару месяцев, — как-то неопределенно отозвался Эрен. — И мы дальше поцелуев не заходили. Я никогда... Я не знаю, я не знал, что надо делать, и я не думал, что так важно, понимаешь? И Армин никогда не говорил на эту тему, так что я просто... я просто решил, что тоже не буду об этом думать, — глаза Эрена чуть не выпали из орбит. — Ты же не хочешь сказать... что поэтому он меня бросил? Потому что мы ни разу-

— Воу, воу, притормози-ка тут, Эрен, — Райнер успокаивающе потер спину парня. — Не будь идиотом. Ты думаешь Армин стал бы расставаться с тобой из-за такого?

Эрен хмурится, пока рациональная часть мозга не одерживает победу.

— Ну... нет. Он не стал бы. По крайней мере, он сначала бы поговорил со мной. Он никогда не боялся обсуждать со мной все вопросы.

— Вот и молодец, — сердце Райнера начинает потихоньку снижать до не-опасного-для-жизни ритма, и он думает, что, может быть, всего лишь _может быть_ , он больше не под угрозой. Он берет свою забытую кружку и делает большой глоток, но вкус теряется из-за нервов. Краем глаза он замечает, что Эрен все еще сидит, сжавшись и натянув футболку на колени так, что Райнер может видеть только слабые очертания чужих ног. Эрен не перестает хмуриться, но когда он разворачивается, смотря прямо в глаза Райнера, во взгляде его читается скорее любопытство, чем гнев или смущение.

— Ну, а ты делал все эти штуки, да?

— Да, делал, — отвечает Райнер, слишком громко смеясь и отставляет кружку. — Мы с Бертом иногда развлекались, до того, как он начал встречаться с Энни. И до этого я встречался и занимался сексом. И не всегда это были одни и те же люди, замечу.

Эрен выглядел так, словно все тайны мироздания медленно открываются ему:

— И это прикольно?

Райнер не знает, смеяться ему или плакать от этой до ужаса детской формулировки. Похоже, назвав себя «девственником», Эрен действительно имел ввиду все самые неискушенные значения этого слова.

— Не думаю, что «прикольно» подходит, — усмехнулся Райнер. — Но это охеренно круто. Как дрочка, но в тысячу раз лучше.

Щеки Эрена розовеют, и он смущенно ерзает.

— Я никогда не думал, что секс это — что-то такое особенное, — сбивчиво объясняет он, покусывая ноготь большого пальца. — Раз я мог сам с этим разобраться.

Он выглядит так нерешительно, так чертовски мило в этой проклятой футболке, что Райнер решает отбросить всю осторожность куда подальше. Заходящееся сердце провожает предсмертный хрип его здравого смысла в последний путь.

Райнер наклоняется ближе и выдыхает на ухо Эрену свою самую одновременно лучшую и худшую идею:

— Хочешь, я покажу тебя, насколько круто это может быть?


	2. Научный термин - половой акт

Райнер немного переживает за глаза Эрена, потому что словно еще чуть-чуть — и они вывалятся из глазниц.

— Покажешь... Райнер, ты... знаешь, это совсем не смешно, — наконец выдавливает Эрен с множеством сменяющих друг друга выражений на лице; Райнер даже и не знает, что ответить.

— Разве я пытаюсь шутить? Я на 100% серьезен. Или ты хранишь невинность по какой-то особенной причине...?

— Это тупо, — отвечает Эрен и, поняв, как грубо это звучит, тут же добавляет. — Ну типа, зачем мне хранить ее, если я никогда не придавал большого значения сексу?

— Справедливо, — смеётся Райнер. — Ну так что? Может, хочешь иметь какой-то опыт перед тем, как начнешь встречаться с кем-нибудь, хах?

Эрен морщится, очевидно взвешивая все «за» и «против», а потом кивает. Всего лишь один раз.

— Да... давай. Давай, сделаем это, — он выглядит настолько решительно, что Райнер прикладывает все силы, чтобы не заржать в голос.

— Расслабься, солдат, — шутит он, приобнимая парня за плечи. Время начинает вытворять какие-то фокусы, одновременно разгоняясь до предела и жутко замедляясь; и, может быть, именно Райнеру стоит расслабиться, потому что это точно что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Но Эрен только что согласился на секс, и Райнер выкрадывает момент, чтобы ущипнуть себя незаметно за ногу и убедиться, что это не очередной мокрый сон. Больно — значит точно не сон. Неловкая тишина, повисшая душным куском в комнате также это подтверждает. В мире фантазий такой заминки быть не могло.

Эрен вскакивает так поспешно, что Райнер, вставший следом, теряет равновесие и плюхается обратно. Он боится, что Эрен передумал, но тут зеленые глаза встречаются с его собственными, и Райнер не видит в них отказа, только предвкушение.

— Тогда, может... может, пойдем к тебе в комнату? — предлагает Эрен, и Райнер снова щиплет себя. До сих пор не сон.

— Ага, — отвечает он и поднимается на ноги. Вдруг его посещает кое-какая идея, и Эрен успевает получить только озорную ухмылку в качестве предупреждения, прежде чем его бесцеремонно взваливают на плечо, словно мешок картошки.

— Господи, _епт твою мать_ , Райнер, ты что, неандерталец какой-то? Отпусти меня, придурок! — шипит он, и Райнер в своей обычной радостной манере просто шлепает эту ворчливую задницу, наслаждаясь незамедлительно последовавшим взвизгом. Как только они оказываются в спальне, он выполняет просьбу — хотя он скорее просто бросает Эрена на середину покрывала, а не «отпускает».

Слава Богу, он поменял постельное бельё два дня назад, сменив купленный Бертольдом набор ( _«Это титан «Челюсти», и если честно, он меня слегка пугает», — признался Бертольд, потея сильнее обычного_ ) на обычное покрывало темно-зеленого цвета. Эрен выглядит невероятно оскорбленным и открывает рот, собираясь извергнуть еще больше ругательств, но все слова застревают в его горле, когда Райнер заползает на кровать и нависает над ним с дерзкой ухмылкой.

« _Такой уязвимый»_ , — думает Райнер про откинувшегося на локти и со слегка разведенными в стороны коленями Эрена. На нем темно-синие боксеры и это больше, чем все остальное убеждает Райнера в реальности происходящего. Он видит еле проступающие очертания члена Эрена, контраст между темной тканью и загорелой кожей ног и то, как немного обнажается ягодица под задравшимися боксерами. Повинуясь импульсу, Райнер кладет руки на чужие колени и разводит в стороны. Он видел Эрена полуобнаженным бесчисленное количество раз, и в простом синем нижнем белье нет ничего эротического, но Райнер все равно абсурдно сходит с ума.

— Господи, Райнер, — Эрен старается оттолкнуться. — Что ты дел-

— Просто смотрю, — невинно отвечает парень с ухмылкой, доказывающей совершенно обратное. Он скользит руками по бедрам, очерчивая большими пальцами выступающие тазовые косточки, и наклоняется, выдыхая теплым воздухом совсем рядом с промежностью. Эрен вздрагивает, дышит прерывисто, и Райнеру так сильно нравится его реакция, что он идет еще дальше и прижимается ртом. Его язык плотно скользит по члену Эрена сквозь ткань, оставляя за собой темный след; Райнер чувствует жар чужой кожи. Эрен беспокойно ерзает, сжимая покрывало.

— Э-это, блять, пиздец как далеко от — о-ох — просто смотреть, — шепчет Эрен. Райнер тихонько посмеивается, гордый тем, как голос Эрена ломается ( _уже!_ ) и как у него встает всего лишь от того, что Райнер облизал его через ткань.

— Если тебе не нравится, я остановлюсь.

Эрен гортанно стонет, балансируя на грани ярости.

— Кто сказал, что мне не нравится?

Райне скалится и, приподняв одним плавным движением бедра парня, стягивает чужое нижнее белье зубами. Эрен дикими глазами наблюдает, как его дразняще медленно раздевают, постепенно обнажая эрегированный член. Как только боксеры оказываются ниже ягодиц, Райнер отбрасывает все прелюдии и стягивает трусы рукой, бесцеремонно перебрасывая их через плечо.

Выражение лица Эрена бесценно — нечто между возмущением из-за небрежности Райнера и смущением от того, что он так беззащитен и открыт. Райнеру приходится чуть ли не с силой разводить чужие ноги пошире и чтобы настоять на своем, и чтобы на все сто оценить открывающееся перед ним зрелище. У Эрена стоит, капельки смазки стекают на его подтянутый живот, и его задница сжимается под бессмысленным долгим взглядом Райнера.

Райнер тяжело сглатывает и опускает бедра Эрена обратно на кровать. «Раздевайся», — хрипло произносит он, и пока Эрен возится со своей футболкой, он чуть ли не вырывает пуговицы на своей рубашке одной рукой. Как только одежды больше нет, Райнер откидывается на подушки и усаживает Эрена к себе на бедра.

— Че за хрень? — бубнит Эрен, нерешительно ведя кончиками пальцев по чужой груди. То, как он зачарованно, неотрывно смотрит на мускулистый торс перед собой — подкупает своей очаровательностью. — Ты что, целыми днями только качаешься? Если бы я даже попытался, я бы никогда не добился такого результата.

Райнер смеется:

— Я просто сам по себе крупнее, Эрен, с этим ничего не поделаешь. Не завидуй.

— Я не _завидую_ -

— Ну разумеется. Но знаешь, я совсем не против, когда ты пялишься на меня, словно это твой оживший мокрый сон.

Эрен краснеет еще сильнее и немедленно отводит глаза.

— Я не пялился, — бурчит он, и Райнер недоверчиво фыркает.

— Да-да, конечно. Иди-ка ко мне, — Райнер кладет руку на шею Эрена и притягивает к себе для поцелуя. Он хочет, чтобы это было коротко, почти целомудренно, хочет успокоить и расслабить Эрена, но незамедлительно скользящий по его губам теплый влажный язык приятно удивляет. Эрен охотно отвечает; плевать, что немного мокро и их зубы неловко сталкиваются больше одного раза. Райнер предвзят и для него это один из самых лучших поцелуев за всю жизнь. Лишь предвкушение более развратных занятий, которые они могут найти, заставляет его оторваться от покрасневших губ Эрена. Прекрасно.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты мне отсосал, — шепчет Райнер.

— Хочешь, чтобя я... — Эрен сглатывает, неловко прочищая горло, и хмурится. — Не думаю, что получится хорошо... Я не особо знаю как.

Райнер закатывает глаза.

— Ну поэтому мы здесь и собрались, ведь так? Меньше слов, больше дела, давай, разворачивайся, задом ко мне. Ноги по сторонам... да, вот так, идеально, теперь наклонись — Эрен, не надо на меня так смотреть, ты сам согласился — вперед и с песней.

— Райнер, это какой-то кошмар, — голос Эрена дрожит от, по его мнению, унизительного положения: колени Эрена располагаются по обе стороны от головы Райнера, а лица практически утыкаются в промежности друг друга. При этом Эрен полностью обнажен, пока достоинство Райнера еще скрывают джинсы. — Обязательно вставать в такую позу для минета?

С усмешкой на губах Райнер сжимает чужие бедра, как он надеется, в успокаивающей манере. Если быть честным, то вид, конечно, дух не захватывает — лицом к лицу с членом и яйцами Эрена, но это куда бóльшее, чем Райнер вообще мог надеяться увидеть в этой жизни или даже в следующей, так что, наверное, он должен поблагодарить какие-то высшие силы. Он слышит, как Эрен расстегивает ширинку, и едва сдерживается, чтобы не дернуть бедрами вверх, когда небольшая горячая ладонь ведет по его члену сквозь боксеры. Медлительность, дразнящие прикосновения сводят с ума, но если уж он хочет, чтобы Эрен извлек что-то полезное из этого опыта, Райнер готов подождать.

Когда он берет член Эрена в рот, все тело парня содрогается от новых ощущений, и крепкая хватка Райнера на чужих бедрах — единственный способ задать ритм. Райнер старается не спешить, но, блять, как же трудно. Он чувствует запах своего мыла на коже Эрена и ощущает странную, солоноватую горечь смазки. Всеми его органами чувств владеет Эрен, и это до дрожи пьянит. Райнер хочет, чтобы Эрен наслаждался этим так же, как и он, даже еще больше. Он хочет, чтобы Эрен принадлежал ему, только ему, пусть лишь на один этот день, на эту «тренировку»; и пусть его дурные намеренья выльются во что-то невероятное.

Поэтому Райнер сосредотачивается на том, как Эрен стонет и прогибается в спине, когда он языком обводит головку члена, на том, как мышцы живота напрягаются при каждом легком, преднамеренном задевании зубами. Эрену, похоже, нравятся все мокрые, грязные звуки Райнера, и он ругается и шепчет что-то подозрительно похожее на «еще», когда язык Райнера скользит в его промежности. Райнер так зацикливается на том, чтобы доставить удовольствие Эрену, что он оказывается застигнут врасплох, когда его собственный член внезапно оказывается в теплом влажном рту.

Эрен быстро учится, копируя движения Райнера насколько может. И все же, несмотря на все его усилия, сказать, что это хороший минет, нельзя. Разумеется, он не прямо ужасный, просто до боли очевидно, что Эрен действительно делает это впервые. Его движение неуверены и неаккуратны, и он не так заботится о своих зубах, как этого бы хотелось Райнеру, и понятия не имеет, куда деть руки, но старается изо всех сил. Наверное, это эротично. Очаровательно уж точно. Целеустремленность всегда была и будет определяющей чертой Эрена.

Райнеру хотелось бы видеть лицо Эрена в этот момент, интересно знать, такое же ли оно, как и в его фантазиях. Райнеру интересно, как выглядит Эрен с его членом во рту, интересно, такие же его губы красные и припухшие, как он себе представлял. Интересно, как именно волосы Эрена липнут к его вспотевшему лбу, интересен точный оттенок покрасневших щек, ползущий по коже; открыты или закрыты его глупые яркие зеленые глаза. Если милосердный бог все-таки существует в этом проклятом мире, Райнер умоляет дать ему шанс увидеть все это хотя бы раз перед смертью.

Он начинает сильнее качать головой, вбирая Эрена все глубже и глубже, пока не чувствует, что головка неплохо прижимается к его горлу. Если Эрен и пытается что-то сказать, то с членом во рту ему это не особо удается, но по отчаянным движениям бедрами становится совершенно ясно, что глубоким минетом Эрен наслаждается. И Райнер рад, что у него было так много практики в прошлом; однако, Эрен не так удачлив, и в попытке тут же отразить действия Райнера, он делает все слишком сильно, слишком быстро. Райнеру даже жаль его, когда Эрен давится и старается отдышаться, поэтому он отрывается, медленно ведя языком и целуя напоследок венку.

— Прости, — хрипит Эрен, садясь на кровать спиной, и Райнеру даже не нужно видеть лицо парня, чтобы понять, что тот хмурится.

— Не извиняйся. Ни у кого не получается идеально с первой попытки, — Райнер успокаивающе массирует плечи Эрена и оставляет поцелуй на шее.

— А ты реально хорош, — бормочет Эрен, и Райнер не может удержаться от смеха. — Но, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты собираешься как-нибудь продолжить прямо сейчас, или я заставлю тебя силой.

— Угрожать человеку, с которым ты занимаешься сексом, не особо хорошо, Эрен. Мало ли, тебе нужно проговорить это вслух.

— Завести меня настолько, а потом остановиться — вот что « _не особо хорошо_ », так что, ради всего святого, продолжай, пожалуйста, — Эрен разворачивается лицом и поцелуй выходит все таким же мокро-небрежным, но куда более требовательным, даже умоляющим. Райнеру хотелось бы продолжать вечно, но ему нужно достать смазку.

— Расслабься, — говорит он, выдавливая щедрое количество себе на руку. — Ты же мне доверяешь, так?

Эрен смотрит с выражением, которое Райнер не может точно определить, но это точно не предвкушение.

— Да, но...

Райнер не дает ему договорить, заглушая слова очередным поцелуем, укладывая Эрена на спину. Он знает, что никакие слова не успокоят Эрена достаточно, поэтому лучшее, что он может сделать, — просто продолжать. Эрен вздрагивает, когда Райнер проводит пальцем по тугому кольцу мышц, его руки дергаются, словно он не знает, стоит ли ему оттолкнуть Райнера.

— Нормально? Не больно?

— Да, нормально, — Эрен слегка ёжится. — Не больно, просто странно. И вообще, какому гению пришла в голову идея засунуть что-то в задницу?

Это ужасно несексуально, но так ужасно похоже на Эрена — говорить прямо все, что приходит в голову, так что Райнер просто концентрируется на единственном, что сможет заставить его заткнуться — то есть, доказать насколько Эрен не прав.

Но отбросив все неуклюжие грязные разговорчики в сторону, Райнер должен признать, что Эрен, разметавшийся на его простынях вот так, выглядит восхитительно. Морщинка на его лбу не исчезла — на самом деле она становится глубже, особенно когда Райнер добавляет второй палец. Но это не обычное хмурое выражение Эрена. Есть что-то странно чувственное в том, как яркие зеленые глаза смотрят в упор на Райнера, лишь время от времени бросая взгляд туда, где чужие пальцы медленно растягивают его. Щеки Эрена пылают румянцем, а мышцы сокращаются каждый раз, когда Райнер двигает пальцами под новым углом. Он понимает, что нашел то самое место, когда Эрен выгибается, сжимая кулаки и громко дыша; Райнер победно ухмыляется про себя.

— О боже, Райнер, сделай так еще раз, что это за _херня_ -

— Простата. Все еще думаешь, что идея совать что-то в задницу была плохой? — Райнер знает, что ведет себя слишком самодовольно, но ничего не может поделать, особенно, когда в попытке заставить пальцы Райнера еще раз коснуться того места, Эрен двигает бедрами. Райнер склоняется, оставляя нежные поцелуи на лбу, глазах, губах, пока вводит третий последний палец.

Даже когда Эрен целует его в ответ, Райнер не может перестать волноваться. Все идет идеально, но что будет потом? Он разрушит их дружбу, все их доверительные отношения только потому, что очень уж захотелось узнать, каково это — потрахаться с Эреном? Слишком поздно думать о последствиях прямо сейчас — ради всего святого, он засунул ему в задницу три пальца! — но Райнер не может остановить поток своих мыслей.

Ему требуется несколько минут, прежде чем внутренние смятения прерываются осознанием того, что парень под ним довольно тих, несмотря на все манипуляции Райнера; учитывая характер Эрена, он ждал куда больше звуков. Райнер оставляет свои ленивые поцелуи вдоль шеи, и, поглаживая чужую щеку свободной рукой, ищет малейшие признаки боли на лице Эрена, однако не находит никаких проявлений. Какое бы выражение лица не было у Эрена, оно точно не выражало страдание.

— Ты такой тихий. Мне остановиться? — Райнер сгибает пальцы под новым углом, и ногти Эрена врезаются в его кожу, оставляя красные следы; рот складывается в идеальный молчаливый круг. — Я не смогу понять, что тебе нравится, а что нет, если ты мне не скажешь.

— Заткнись, Райнер, — шипит сквозь зубы Эрен, слишком слабо и глухо, чтобы это звучало хоть сколько-то свирепо. — Типа, блять... как будто я буду делать, что-то настолько позорное.

— Брось, Эрен. Никто не смотрит, и если хочешь пошуметь, вперед. Это даже сексуально.

— Нет.

Райнер сгибает пальцы, массируя простату Эрена, и тому приходится закусить губу до крови, чтобы не проронить ни звука. Все его тело содрогается от усилия сохранить молчание, а потом он бросает на Райнера взгляд, полный смутного презрения к такой очевидной провокации.

— Уверен? — тихо спрашивает Райнер, наклоняясь ближе. — Потому что мне нравится твой голос. Я хочу услышать тебя, Эрен. Хочу знать, какие звуки ты издашь, пока я тебя растягиваю, какие звуки издашь, когда ты почувствуешь мой член впервые. Я уже вошел тремя пальцами, но ты же хочешь большего, да? Ты хочешь, чтобы я довел тебя до неистовства.

Может быть, он зашел слишком далеко; Эрен краснеет и смотрит сердито, явно смущенный. Поэтому Райнер совсем не ожидает горячего поцелуя, в который его увлекают.

— Прошу тебя, просто уже трахни меня, — в губы шепчет Эрен, так тихо и умоляюще, что Райнер даже не верит, что эти слова могли сорваться с губ парня. К сожалению, Райнер не может подчиниться так быстро, как он этого бы хотел, возясь со смазкой. Он разводит ноги Эрена шире, секунду наслаждается видом, а потом медленно начинает входить. Эрен почти тут же напрягается, когда головка проходит сквозь плотное кольцо мышц, заставляя Райнера зашипеть и остановиться.

— Расслабься.

— Посмотрел бы я как ты расслабишься, когда тебе в жопу будут засовывать такую херовину, — огрызается Эрен. — Просто продолжай, я в порядке.

Райнер сомневается в том, насколько «в порядке» Эрен на самом деле, но тот не собирается брать свои слова обратно. Несколько раз они останавливаются и продолжают, шепча успокаивающие слова и слабые возмущенные протесты, но вскоре Райнер входит полностью, и им обоим требуется некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть.

Райнер готов сойти с ума из-за того, что ему нельзя двигаться, когда вокруг его члена все горит тугим жаром, а Эрен цепляется так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. Их дыхания смешиваются, и когда Райнер, наконец, начинает двигаться короткими, неглубокими толчками, он чувствует и слышит каждый задыхающийся вздох напротив своей шеи. Плечи Райнера начинают болеть от врезающихся в кожу ногтей Эрена каждый раз, когда он толкается чуть глубже, но это не проблема. Все, о чем он сейчас думает — это о том, чтобы доставить Эрену максимум удовольствия; и, судя по выражению лица парня, Райнеру, похоже, это вполне удается.

Внезапно, Райнера посещает мысль, что, возможно, _Эрен больше бы насладился процессом, если бы его чему-то все-таки учили, а не просто втрахивали в матрас_. Райнер усмехнулся, и, не выходя из Эрена, поменял их позицию, ложась на спину. Он большими пальцами успокаивающе и с нажимом обводит круги на чужих бедрах, поднимаясь немного по тонкому изгибу талии.

— Так тебе будет легче задавать темп, — говорит Райнер. Эрен кивает, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда поднимается и опускается на члене Райнера.

— Господи, хорошо, что сначала были пальцы, — Эрен отвечает с натянутым смешком, который больше похож на отчаянный выдох. — Гораздо сложнее, чем я себе представлял... и не говри ничего, Райнер, клянусь, если ты как-нибудь сейчас пошутишь-

— Я и слова не произнес, — фыркает Райнер, слегка поддаваясь бедрами вверх. Ногти Эрена впиваются ему в грудь — _кто бы знал, что Эрен будет царапаться, а не кусаться?_ — и Райнер резко втягивает воздух. — Все замечательно, Эрен. Двигайся так медленно, как тебе нужно, хорошо? Все это только ради тебя.

Эрен кивает, тяжело сглатывая, и начинает медленно двигаться вверх и вниз. У них уходит некоторое время, чтобы приноровиться, но вскоре дыхание Эрена учащается, и он становится смелее, отчаяннее. Почти все время он смотрит прямо в глаза Райнеру, и это невероятно, странно возбуждает еще сильнее. Его глаза всегда были красивы — и да, Райнер знает, что эти слова словно клише из посредственного ром-кома, — но сейчас, покрытые поволокой вожделения, полностью сосредоточенные на нем одном, эти глаза — самое прекрасное, что видел Райнер. Он так поглощен изучением каждой детали лица Эрена на нем сверху, что едва не пропускает случайно вырвавшийся тихий, короткий стон. Это ошеломляющий звук, хриплый, но все равно высокий, перемешанный с желанием. Эрен тут же зажимает рот ладонью, словно не может поверить, что тело так предало его, но Райнер тянет руку вниз.

— Не нужно, — шепчет он. — Я хочу слышать все.

Похоже, сдержанность парня с самого начала была до невероятного хрупкой, потому что, едва Райнер успевает закончить предложение, как Эрен начинает двигаться гораздо быстрее, опускаясь глубже и сильнее, позволяя каждому вздоху, стону и задыхающейся мольбе о большем свободно сорваться с губ. Райнер крепко сжимает бедра Эрена, и, не удержавшись, толкается несколько раз вверх в такт. Черт, это самый потрясающий секс, который у него когда-либо был, считая тот первый и единственный секс втроем с Бертом и Энни.

В комнате, наполненной иступленными тяжелым дыханием и звуком ударяемой друг о друга кожу, становится невыносимо жарко. Райнер тянет Эрена вниз за поцелуем, куда более страстного, чем все разы прежде.

— Боже, Эрен, ты невероятен, — выдыхает он, стараясь не обращать внимания на дрожащее в голосе отчаянье. — Только не останавливайся. Эрен, расскажи мне, как сильно тебе это нравится.

Эрен совершенно точно не хочет ничего рассказывать, но когда Райнер не дает ему двигаться, крепко держа за бедра, он практически скулит от желания, тщетно пытаясь снова подняться.

— Мне... мне очень это нравится! Сука, Райнер, ты великолепен в сексе, и твой член так хорош! Что мне еще сказать?! Ради Бога, просто продолжай трахать меня, _я прошу-_

— Раз уж ты так просишь. Держу пари, ты жалеешь, что мы не сделали этого раньше, хах? — дерзко скалится Райнер, и Эрен в ответ крепко сжимается, заставляя подавиться воздухом.

— Может тебе стоило предложить раньше, — парирует он. Райнер тупо моргает, не в силах придумать вообще никакого ответа, не говоря уж о чем-то язвительном. Эрен улыбается с выражением, которое странно чувственно для того, кто занимается сексом впервые в жизни. Его движения становятся все более беспорядочными, так что Райнер перенимает инициативу, трахая Эрена затяжными, глубокими толчками, и ни один из них не заботиться о том, что он, возможно, слишком громкий; Эрен уж тем более.

— Я так хотел тебя, наверное, целую вечность, — тихий шепот вырывается у Райнера прежде, чем он успевает подумать, что говорит. Он молча благодарит все высшие силы, которые его услышали, потому что Эрен, кажется, ничего не замечает; он слишком сосредоточенный на своем приближающемся оргазме.

— Блять, Райнер, Боже, я близко, умоляю, сильнее, сильнее, пожалуйста, я-

Эрен кончает со сдавленным стоном, белые капли попадают ему на грудь и голову, откинутую назад в экстазе. Он бесформенно падает на Райнера, осыпая его шею бездумными поцелуями. Райнер подминает парня под себя, еще минуту или около того входя глубокими толчками и наконец тоже кончает, беспрестанно умоляюще шепча « _Эрен_ » в чужую шею. Еще несколько минут уходит на то, чтобы отдышаться.

— Бля, — бормочет Эрен, сталкивая с себя Райнера, и, стараясь как можно меньше двигаться, сползает с кровати. — Ты не говорил, что будет так грязно.

— Надо же было приберечь парочку сюрпризов, — отвечает Райнер, нежно глядя на него. — Остался бы, я бы тебя вытер.

— Я и сам могу подтереть себе задницу, спасибо, мне не в первой.

Райнер бы обиделся, если бы не восхитительный румянец, ползущий по кончикам чужих ушей; он знает что не должен смеяться, когда Эрен словно новорождённый олененок на дрожащих ногах ковыляет в ванную, но ничего не может с собой поделать.

— Иди в жопу.

— Вроде я уже, нет? — самодовольно улыбается Райнер. Эрен молча лишь закрывает за собой дверь; вернувшись он падает лицом в кровать, даже не удосуживаясь прикрыться. Райнер дает ему пять секунд отдохнуть, а потом начинает легонько шлепать по заднице.

— Хочешь пообниматься?

Эрен что-то бубнит в ответ, и Райнер тянет его к себе. Он всегда любит обниматься после секса; ему нравится тепло другого тела, прижимающееся к нему, и пусть утром это неизбежно превратится в потное сплетение конечностей, он совсем не возражает. Райнер придвигается ближе лицом к шее Эрена, просто слушая ритм их дыхания.

—...Значит, хотел меня целую вечность, говоришь? А я могу узнать сколько именно?

Райнер напрягается в совсем нехорошем смысле.

_О боже, он услышал меня, я снова проебался, проебался, проебался, зачем я это сказал, блять, как же сильно я проебался._

Эрен хихикает и прижимается спиной к груди Райнера, и тому становится немного легче дышать.

— Не сходи с ума. Отвезешь меня на ужин и все расскажешь, ладно?


End file.
